


branding

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Paint, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream & Sapnap are Childhood Friends (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has a Harem (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Knife carving, Knifeplay, M/M, Ownership, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: “If you feel like you’re being watched once you step into Dream’s territory, you probably are. You shouldn’t mind it too much.” Niki tells the traveling villager. “He’s suspicious of everyone really. But he doesn’t mean any harm as long as the people he cares about are left unharmed or you don’t try to make any unwanted advances onto them.”“One happens to the ones that are harmed? The ones that he’s possessive over, I mean.” He questions.“Well, none have lived to tell the tale.” She pulls the collar of her shirt down to reveal a crooked marking on her neck. It’s a painted purple smile, freshly applied. “He’s not the nicest guy once he’s...angry.”-Or, in which everyone belongs to Dream, one way or another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/ Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 40
Kudos: 483





	branding

Dream was always possessive of his...belongings, so to speak.

  
  
He didn’t have much as a child. His own childhood memories became blurred and distant over time, fading in and out, a bunch of words and colors jumbled together like a 3 year old child. Can’t even seem to remember what his own face looks like.

  
  
Although Dream remember’s the first time he met Sapnap, wild black hair forming curls at the tips. Missing a tooth or two and yet his smile could easily beat the sun in brightness. Was quick on his feet, jumping over fences and across rooftops when he caused chaos throughout town. Stunning dark blue eyes that looked brown in the cover of the night.

  
  
And yet, the other kids avoided him. 

  
  
All because Sapnap was destined for greatness. Of course he was, why wouldn’t he be?

  
  
He was a gifted child, just like Dream. To respawn in a bed whenever his body took too much damage, no matter what happened. And if he didn’t have a bed, they would respawn on a tree, the middle of a lake, or on the side of the cliff. Gifted children had an inventory to keep their items appearing in the palm of their hand. Naturally, the non-gifted children were quite jealous of such a gift - so Dream didn’t need to worry about Sapnap being taken away from him.

  
  
Until Sapnap got a new friend. 

* * *

“Sapnap?” Dream scrambled up the treehouse that laid miles away from the village, along the path that led to CaptainSparklez’s great kingdom. “Sapnap, I’m back!”

  
  
“Dream?” Sapnap peaked out the window, face lighting up at the sight of the other boy. “You’re back!”

  
  
“I am, I am!” The dirty blonde boy began to head up the ladder. “CaptainSparklez took me to the land full of cat hybrids, and there was a boy my age that was a ghost. A ghost, Sapnap, it was the -”

  
  
His eyes made contact with the other boy sitting in the treehouse, resting on a ball of wool. Bright blonde hair, wine eyes, and clothing with one to many stains on it. Definitely Sapnap’s kind of friend. Would be Dream’s type as well, if he weren’t so clingy. A wooden sword appeared in his hand in an instant, taking pleasure in the fear shown on the blonde boy’s face.  
  


“Dream, what the heck man?” Sapnap steps in front of the blonde boy. “Not cool.”

  
  
“Who is he?”

  
  
“He’s a new friend I met while playing kick the ball with the other kids!”

  
  
The masked boy turned to him in shock. Even if Sapnap couldn’t see his expression, he could tell from the sharp turn of his head that Dream was surprised. “Other kids?”

  
  
“Well, yeah. You were gone for two weeks and I happened to save him from a child zombie. I’m practically a hero now, like King Sky!” Sapnap seemed pretty proud of himself, looking at his friend who was practically looking back at him as if he was some mere mortal in the presence of a god. 

“It was pretty cool. You tackled the zombie to the ground and sliced it’s head clean off with two hits of an iron hoe! Normal kids can’t even lift up a regular hoe, it’s too heavy for us.” The blonde boy praises. 

Dream rolls his eyes. “Well, duh. All _gifted_ children can do that, but you wouldn’t know about being gifted, now would you?”

  
  
“Dream!” Sapnap gives him a harsh glare. “What has gotten into you dude?”

  
  
“Nothing. I’m just saying, it’s not like he would know. He’s not gifted like us.”

  
  
“But you don’t have to rub it in his face!”

  
  
“Not rubbing it in his face either. Just letting him know his place.”

  
Sapnap crosses his arms. “If you’re going to be an asshole Dream, then you can leave.”

  
  
“Fine. I was going anyway. Have fun with your new friend, Pandas.” The masked boy replies, climbing down the treehouse ladder and heading deeper into the forest. In one of the thicker trees lies his own treehouse, scrambling up the branches and pushing aside the expensive curtain - Lady Irene knows how badly he wants to tear it down right now, because it’d been one of the first thing’s Dream had ever stolen with Sapnap - to allow himself inside. 

Hell, everything inside of this treehouse was just a memory with Sapnap. Guilt and jealousy continued to eat him up as memories played on repeat in his mind, and he kicked off his shoes and dirty hoodie to crawl into his bed. And only then did he allow his emotions to take over, screaming and crying into his pillow. 

* * *

Dream began ignoring Sapnap. 

It was perfectly reasonable, after all. Sapnap was the one who replaced their friendship. He was the one who decided to get new friends while Dream was busy training with CaptainSparklez. 

Everytime Sapnap attempted to talk to Dream when they crossed paths, he just gave him the darkest look he could muster from the side view of his mask. Walked away with his head held high as Sapnap was left to stare him down as the other boy left him. Sapnap knew Dream was really upset with him, and he tried on multiple occasions to get back on his good graces.

  
  
He tried getting Dream apology gifts. A weird flute he found in a desert temple that he probably shouldn’t have stolen - seeing as he woke up a floppy looking sand creature, but he killed it off in the end and no one was hurt - but Dream snapped it half right in front of him. A pair of llama’s from a wandering villagers post, having to put up with constantly getting spitted and nipped at as he dragged them to Dream treehouse - only for Dream to start shooting arrows at the animals.

  
  
Hell, he even went as far as to steal a diamond sword from the armory, but clearly Dream didn’t seem to care about such a useless object like that either.

  
  
“Clay -” The younger boy had caught up to him while the older was strolling through the market, blatantly ignoring him as he traded gold for food.

  
  
“Don’t.” Dream growled, shutting Sapnap right up. “Don’t you fucking dare call me that. Only friends are allowed to call me by my real name.”

  
  
“What - you can’t be serious! Dream, please -”  
  


“Don’t bother calling me my actual name either. In fact - forget I exist. Forget our memories together, fuck all of it!” Curious passersby look in their direction and Dream sighs, picking up his bookbag and slinging it over his shoulder. He doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Sapnap is looking at the back of his head with those lost puppy eyes. “You mean nothing - and I mean _nothing_ \- to me!” 

* * *

Sapnap stops chasing him after that day. Hell, when they cross paths in the village two weeks later, Dream gives an awkward wave in his direction. Sapnap just looks at him for a moment, rolls his eyes, and continues to talk to his new group of friends. When he approaches him, taps him on his shoulder, Sapnap glances at him, moving out of his reach. 

“Did any of you feel tap on your shoulder?” Sapnap asks the group, a chorus of disagreements coming from the rest.

  
  
“Must’ve been a ghost.” One of them shrugs. 

“We should probably get out of here then, wouldn’t want to be anywhere near that.” Blondie states, throwing a smug smile at Dream. 

“Sapnap…?” Dream whispers. The other boy doesn’t even pause, continuing to chatter with the other kids. 

Only then does Dream realize he’s fucked up big time. 

* * *

So Dream resorts to stalking. 

At first, he does it once a week. Just watching him from a distance as he trades with a villager. Then it slowly grows to every other day. He learns every little thing about his group of friends - ranging from where they live to their parents lives to how they even _sleep_. Now, it occupies every moment of his life, every thought in his mind, every action he makes.

  
  
It’s like bird watching, but for humans. There’s nothing _wrong_ with that, right? Right. 

After all, he just wants the best for Sapnap. What’s the harm in looking after him like the good friend he _actually_ is?

* * *

About a month of long distance watching later, Sapnap is currently resting in his treehouse. Blondie and two other boys are chilling inside with him, bitching about their respective parents and how they wish they had the freedom Sapnap did. Dream’s resting above the treehouse knotting a fish net, absentmindedly listening to their conversation. 

“If I could get my parent’s to disappear, I would.” A redhead states, the other two agreeing with him in an instant. 

Sapnap looks uncomfortable, sitting up on the ball of wool he was resting on. “Are you sure you want to wish for something like that? You’re lucky you have parents who love you.”

“Yeah, but we aren’t able to do whatever we want like you,  _ Sappy _ !” Blondie whines. Dream grips the net tight in his hands, holding back the urge to just go inside and strangle the boy. It’d be so nice to watch the life fade from his eyes, too. Only he should be able to use such a sacred nickname like ‘ _ Sappy _ .’ 

“Have you seen my life? I literally live in a treehouse! I used to live in a cave when I was younger.” Sapnap crosses his arms. “Life is hard when you have to fend for yourself at such a young age.” 

  
  
“Right, right. I remember you telling us about the caves. Didn’t you meet Dream there?” The third insignificant boy questions. 

  
  
“I remember that!” Blondie states. “Whatever happened to that freak anyways?” 

Sapnap makes a surprised expression, not expecting that question. “I’m  _ sorry _ ?” 

“Your old friend, Dream? The freak who always covered his face with a mask? What the fuck was up with that? Don’t you know everything about him?” Redhead urges, clearly interested in getting some answers. 

“I - Dream isn’t some freak!” Sapnap shouts. “He’s my best friend!” 

  
  
“Really?” The third boy tilts his head. “Is he now?” 

  
  
Redhead sighs. “Not from what I remember. Didn’t he tell you off and constantly push you away?” 

  
  
“Because he was hurting inside. Dream always tends to hurt the people he loves because he’s afraid of himself, of what he can do. He’s destined for great things, bigger than himself!” Sapnap shouts.

“Don’t be a dumbass. Dream doesn’t even think you’re worth something.” Blondie stands up, pushing Sapnap off his seat and taking it as his own. “Look! I just pushed you off like the nobody he said you were.”    


Blondie doesn’t even blink before Dream is standing at the entrance, those beady eyes staring into his soul. A fist collides with his face in the next second, the sickening crack of his nose snapping heard all throughout the forest. Blondie cries out in agony, and Sapnap hooks his arms over Dream’s, trying to yank him away. 

“Dream - Dream stop!” Sapnap shouts, pulling his best friend back. “Don’t - stop it!  _ Notch-damnit  _ Dream I said stop!” 

  
  
“ **_Leave_ ** .” Dream growls at the boys, and they all scramble to their feet and skitter down the ladder like a bunch of rodents. He looks at Sapnap, peeling off his mask and looking at him in concern. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, right?” 

  
  
“No.” Sapnap looks down at his shoes, hands curled up into fists. “I’m fine, Dream. Just leave me alone.” 

“Listen…” Dream grips the shorter boys shoulders, waiting for the other to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  
“I - what?” Sapnap says in shock.

It’s Dream turn to look upset. “I shouldn’t have reacted negatively when you found other people to hang out with. You were just being you.” 

  
  
“Dream, don’t apologize. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have hung out with other people and made you feel as though you were a replaceable object. You aren’t. You’re my best friend, and I care about you as if you were my own brother.” Sapnap places his hands on top of Dreams, squeezing tightly. “It’s okay, I get why you would react in such a way. I would probably get jealous if you started hanging out with other people too.” 

“No - that’s not right. You’re allowed to have other friends, I can’t isolate you from the village kids.” 

  
  
“But they aren’t my best friend, Dream. None of them are, or will ever compare to the friendship I have with you.” 

  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re willingly losing all your other friends because you’re afraid to lose me. It’s not okay.” 

  
  
“Okay. Okay.” Sapnap paused to think for a moment, the soft sound of crickets filling the empty silence between the two fourteen year olds. 

Then it struck Sapnap, letting go of Dream to shuffle through a small chest right besides the entryway. Sapnap pulled out a set of old paintbrushes, pulled out an orange dye, proceeding to dip his paintbrush into it. He handed Dream his own and some watery green dye inside a glass bottle. “Here! You can paint your name on me, and I can paint my name on you - that way everyone knows we're best friends!”

Dream considers it for a moment, a slow smile growing on his face. “Like a tattoo?” 

  
  
“Yeah, like a tattoo!” Sapnap sits down on the ball of wool, Dream sitting right next to him. “A permanent mark of our friendship. Actually - I got something cooler than my name. Give me your hand.” 

  
  
Dream pulls off his glove, wincing at the dried blood staining the fabric. Sapnap holds his hand, pulling out his paintbrush coated in orange and draws a sloppy fire symbol on it. Leaves his spot for a moment to grab yellow dye, putting it in the middle of the orange flame. 

  
  
“Does it look okay?” Sapnap questions. Dream looks at it in awe, feeling the paint slowly dry on his skin. 

“It’s perfect.” Dream whispers. “Can I draw a symbol on you, now?” 

  
  
“Yeah. What are you going to draw?” Sapnap holds out his hand, and Dream picks up his paintbrush. He rubs the excess paint on the side of the bottle, looking down at his hand, glancing up at Sapnap’s dazzling smile. Grabbing his face, Dream pulls it closer and draws two beady green eyes and a long, thin stroke underneath right on his cheekbone. Leaning back, he looks at what he’s just drawn, an overwhelming feeling of pride and possession running through his veins. “Did you - did you just draw a smile?” 

  
  
“Yep.” Dream answers proudly. 

“Prime, what is it with you and smiles?” 

"I dunno. I just like marking things that are mine with a smile."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)


End file.
